The Profiles
by yoshipoof
Summary: This is basically the profiles from my other story
1. Profile 1

I feel like my characterization in this story is verry off. So I thought I should make a profile of one of the character. So here it goes!

Name: Miso Ichinose

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 15

Height: 5'2

Weight: 127 pounds

Blood Type: O+

Birthday: January 29

Zodiac: Aquarius

Occupation: Pop idol (In training)

Likes: Candy, cats, singing, wearing kimonos, cute things

Dislikes: People who are mean, getting hit, wearing normal clothes, bad singing, sour food

Weapon of Choice: The sleeves of her kimono

Hair Color: Pink

Hairstyle: Hair ends at her feet and has a long, thin pony tail behind her head.

Eye Color: Red

Designated Color: Hot Pink

Love Interest: Shiro

Theme Song: Yume to Kibou to Ashita no Atashi

Miso is a very energetic person. She would like to do anything that sounds or looks cute. When it comes to scary movies or attractions, its a no to her. Yoshi is her "partner in crime." They'll always do something expected or unexpected depending on what the occasion is. Ever since she was a kid, she always loved singing. Whenever if its a holiday or any other day, she'll never be scared to try, unless if the song sounds unpleasant to her. In school she wears wigs or different costumes every now and then. She once had a crush on this boy during her 3rd grade year, though he probably doesn't even reme,ber her. She always dreamt of herself as a popular singer, dancing and singing on a big stage filled with enormous fans. She tried to work hard for it, but she wonders if she'll ever be like that. Miso has high expectations for her goal. That is why she has a happy attitude and a bright personality.

* * *

Um. I hope this was a good profile. How do you like the story so far? Personally, I like it. I hope you do too!


	2. Profile 2

Yeah, I feel like doing another profile. Let's start!

Name: Mura Bito (aka Villager)

Nationality: Japanese/American

Age: 9

Height: 3'6

Weight: 95 pounds

Blood type: A-

Birthday: April 14

Zodiac: Aries

Occupation: Mayor of New Leaf Town

Likes: Getting everything done, helping people, nature, food, being a kid

Dislikes: Growing up, bad people, being late for something, construction

Weapon of choice: An axe

Hair color: Light brown

Hairstyle: Pretty much doesn't have that much features, except a few bangs.

Eye color: Brown

Designated color: Cardinal

Love interests: ?

Theme song: Little Busters!

Mura is a very energetic boy who wants to see every bit of the world. If you showed him anything that was hand-made, he'll probably take it as a souvenir. What he wears would go from beautiful, okay, or just completely weird looking, in a good way. His love for animals has expanded. One time, he once had a pet dog as his birthday when he was 5. They played with each other day and night, time passed very slowly. He wanted to live in a place with him and his dog. He knew that it would be hard to live by yourself, but that's what he wanted it to be. He took a cab and found the perfect place that sounded fitting for him, New Leaf Town. Surprisingly, he was called mayor of the village after the one that had retired at the age of 70. All the people living there are so nice to him, he shows how he cares for them. Mura doesn't like to see anyone being mean or they just seem terrifying. Even if you tell him that person is good, he still wouldn't believe it. He trusts his own instincts. His dream is to make everything right the way it's supposed to be, even if it means that he will yell at you.

* * *

I'll tell you how I started my fanfiction. It started out as an fan-made anime project i made for Super Smash Bros. The idea was scrapped because I figured it would be hard to do an animation. Luckly I have this site. Aaaaannnddd, this will be an ongoing story so prepare for randomness and crazy stuff!


	3. Profile 3

Yep. This is happening!

* * *

Name: Yoshi Hino

Nationality: French

Age: 15

Height: 5'0

Weight: 135 pounds

Blood type: B+

Birthday: November 21

Zodiac: Scorpio

Occupation: Taste tester

Likes: Traveling, eating, running, cute noises, kids

Dislikes: Not eating, loud noises, getting punched, rejection, bad food

Weapon of Choice: Eggs

Hair color: Doesn't have hair

Hairstyle: Again, doesn't have hair.

Eye color: Blue

Designated color: Light green

Love interests: ?

Theme song: Sakura Sakura Saku

Yoshi is a one of a kind. Why? He is the only one of his kind that knows how to speak Japanese! He is bilingual, but he mostly prefers to speak the one he has just learned. Yoshi took care of him when both of them were young. They played with each other a lot and sometimes try to take food by themselves. He is very energetic, yet he likes to sleep a lot. Loses a lot of energy might one say, but really he's just lazy to do anything. His "partner in crime" is Miso. They are a dastardly pair. He is the taste tester for the mushroom kingdom. He doesn't die from poison because of some chemical. Yoshi is a really bright person. But don't even mess with him if there's a competition going on.

* * *

This just gets better and better every now and then.


	4. Profile 4

Well didn't expect this. I guess from now on, I guess I'll put more profiles? Yes.

Name: Peach Toadstool

Nationality: German

Age: 18

Height: 5'2

Weight: ?

Blood type: AB-

Birthday: September 13

Zodiac: Virgo

Occupation: Princess of Mushroom Kingdom

Likes: Picnics, the color pink, Mario, the moon, tea

Dislikes: Negativity, being left alone, making stupid decisions

Weapon of Choice: Her parasol

Hair color: Blonde

Hairstyle: Typical long hair with a few strands of hair pointing out.

Eye color: Blue

Designated color: Light Pink

Love interests: Mario (Obviously)

Theme song: I pray to stop my cry

Peach is a very cute person at glance and who you'll talk to. But that cuteness would go away if you had competitions going on. Especially if it was something sports related. She has some flaws but is very overpowered if she's pumped up. Like usual, she is the ruler of her own kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom. For an odd reason, Peach needs Toadsworths to go with her in case if something bad happened, though he really doesn't do anything, and he's just with her because he wants to get out when he feels like it. Peach is a very smart girl, it's just that she's very indecisive on all things. Even the easy ones. She now has a bodyguard that's with her for the real purpose like emergencies or anything like that. His name Katuski (But I'll go into him later!). Peach can start on many adventures ranging from okay to disastrous, which both can lead to crazy speed tactics and survival instincts. You may call her princess, but she likes to call herself a queen because she felt like it's the real word to describe her place as ruler of a kingdom. Basically, Peach is kind of complicated to tell what she's going to do next in many occasions. A lot if Peach goes under pressure. Peach is a nice girl with a confusing personality, even if you already know her real feelings. Overall, she's the one princess that'll be one of the cute girls on the list.

Wow, that ended weirdly. Anyways, byyyyyeee!


	5. Profile 5

Anybody feel tired, because I am from my brother. Does anybody feel like that, or is it just me. Who knows, read please?

* * *

Name: Sky Harris

Nationality: American

Age: 10

Height: 4'8

Weight: 106 pounds

Blood Type: O-

Birthday: June 19

Zodiac: Gemini

Occupation: Blacksmith

Likes: Playing pranks on people, his twin, scars, good battles, onigiri

Dislikes: Bullies, people who can't stand up for themselves, bad food, losing, papaya

Weapon of Choice: Yari

Hair Color: Blonde

Hairstyle: A pretty messy hair look.

Eye Color: Black

Designated Color: Dark Green

Love Interests: ?

Theme Song: No pain, No game

Sky looks like an average kid who's young and lives with his parents. But Sky isn't like that. He went through a rough time and had to go to military school due to his violent nature. He lives with his brother Leaf, but they're both different because of their personality and hair color. Though never seen, he despised his person for not taking care of him and his brother. Instead, he his aunt was the one to do all of the hard work. Such hard times. Sky didn't usually changed much throughout his childhood. He was pretty much rude to anyone who he never seen before. It was obnoxious, but that's how he is. He doesn't seem like it, but Sky is really nice once you get to know him better, though it could mean lots mean comments. Sky really cares for those around him, and he'll probably risk it in order to help them. Sky loves to eat, obviously. His favorite snack is onigiri, a triangle-shaped rice covered in seaweed. He once won an pizza competition, eating 88 pizza slices. Keep him away from food, if you would! Sky is the one that can be trusted and be friended with, you just got to get used to his crazy nature, and he'll understand you feelings that you would like to talk about to him.

* * *

Also ended that wierdly (I think) Anyways, I need therapy.


	6. Profile 6

And another. Are any of you guys liking this?

* * *

Name: Autumn Brar

Nationality: Australian

Age: ? (Too rude to ask!)

Height: 4'11

Weight: 246 pounds

Blood Type: AB+

Birthday: May 10

Zodiac: Taurus

Occupation: Librarian

Likes: Children, books, lively places, horoscopes, helping others, lucky numbers

Dislikes: Dark places, paper cuts, bad fortunes, anything with bad hand writing

Weapon of Choice: Her fists

Hair Color: Russet

Hairstyle: Long hair. Ends of it curve.

Eye Color: (Her eyes are closed)

Designated Color: Yellow-green

Love Interests: Hu Jieng

Theme Song: Mag Mell (cuckool mix 2007)

Autumn is a very cute old woman always there for anyone. She is an adult, but she will always be a kid at heart. Though she likes to go to places filled with adorable children, she likes to keep her time reading books, autobiographies, manga, newspaper, or anything that has to do with reading. Autumn is part of a very rare race of humans that are part rabbit. No one knows who was the first rabbit-human, but people say it's Autumn herself. Due to her obsessive liking of reading, she opened up an abandoned library to keep her book collections. Autumn also has habit of reading peoples horoscopes, especially her own. Though if it was a bad one, she'll just get cooped up in her house sobbing like a child. She can be a bit of a bipolar woman on all of the little things, but she reverts back to her happy and calm mood when she has the time to play with children and their funny games. To make herself a bit more unique, she displays as other animals just for amusement. Although others find it a bit odd for her to be a different species. Autumn is an energetic person who justs like playing games. Though she does need to have some alone time by herself if she wants to.

* * *

Any of you guys understand these profiles. I sure do, yet I don't. .-.


End file.
